Ele era um garoto Ela era uma garota
by Daphne P
Summary: Fiz essa fic inspirada na música Skater Boy.O que pode acontecer quando duas pessoas tão difrentes se conhecem e se apaixonam?Será que viverão esse amor mesmo com todos os impecilhos?
1. Sinopse

Sim meus caros.Para quem achar que esse título está muito parecido com o inicio da música Skater Boy da Avril Lavigne acertou.Quando eu vi a letra da música me bateu essa idéia de fazer uma fic de universo alternativo,e pode ser que esteja um pouco OOC.Mas mesmo assim acho que não está tão ruim.Espero que gostem.  
Sinopse:  
Sakura muda-se para Tomoeda e conhece muita gente nova,entre elas um jovem que qual todos lhe alertam ser um perigo.Uma má influência.Mas Syaoran está disposto a chamar a atenção de sua nova paixão,mesmo que essa queira manter-se longe diante de tantos avisos.  
Será que duas pessoas tão diferentes,com reputações a zelar possam mesmo se entender? 


	2. Ele era um garoto Ela era a novata

A jovem levantou os olhos e os mirou no enorme portão a sua frente.Mal podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.Por anos vivera com a sua família ao norte do Japão e do nada seu pai é transferido de departamento e vindo parar nesse fim de mundo,em uma região tão pacata que certamente ela morreria de tédio.Mas fazer o quê?Como boa filha,o que ela era,abaixou a cabeça e acatou a decisão de se mudar.Deixando amigos e toda uma vida que conhecia para trás.Porém,olhando novamente esses grandes portões,pensou que não poderia ser tão ruim.

Sakura entrou na sua nova sala de aula,olhando tudo ao redor.Um sorriso tímido estava em sua face e ela mal conseguia encarar os olhares sobre si,enquanto o professor falava.Cochichos eram ouvidos de uma ponta a outra da sala.Algo como: "Uma nova aluna", "Nossa!Como ela é bonita", "Será que é uma pessoa legal?".Coisas desse tipo.Ainda evitava encarar a turma,quando o professor dirigiu-se a ele.A menina piscou e mirou seus olhos verdes no homem.

-O quê?-Sussurrou,vermelha de vergonha por não ter prestado atenção nele.

-Fale mais sobre você srta.Kinomoto.

-Hum,bem...me mudei para cá por causa da promoção do meu pai,gosto de dançar,pratico balé desde menina e espero fazer novos amigos.

-Muito bem srta.Kinomoto.Pode sentar-se.-Terada indicou um lugar que ficava ao lado de uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e olhos de uma coloração diferente,violetas,para ser mais exato.

-Prazer.-A jovem lhe sorriu docemente.-Sou Daidouji Tomoyo.

-Muito prazer Daidou...

-Ah não,me chame apenas de Tomoyo.-Ela sorriu mais ainda para a jovem.

-Sim.-Sakura sorriu de volta e retornou a sua atenção a aula que estava começando.Quinze minutos passados,ela sentiu que alguém não parava de observá-la.Levantou os olhos das páginas de seu livro e notou um par chocolate do outro lado da sala a lhe encarar.O par de olhos mais belos que ela já vira,complementando com cabelos castanhos rebeldes na face de um belo adolescente de dezesseis anos.Sentiu sua face esquentar ao perceber que a cada minuto que passava ele lhe encarava mais fixamente.Até que lhe deu um sorriso,que poderia conter muitos significados.

-Nem pense nisso.-Syaoran ouviu alguém comentar em seu ouvido.Deu uma olhada por cima do ombro e deparou-se com o rosto sério de Eriol.O sorriso que estava em sua face,e que ele dirigia a Sakura,mudou para algo mais malicioso.

-Pensar em que Eriol?

-Pensa que eu não vi o olhar que deu para ela?-Eriol retrucou,ainda mais sério.

-Ela é linda,não é?

-Sim,e veja com quem ela foi falar primeiro,a Daidouji.Com certeza entrará para o grupo dela e nos desprezará,como o restante das mulheres dessa escola.

-Nem todas as mulheres dessa escola nos desprezam.

-Claro...as professoras não contam.-Eriol deu um sorriso igual ao de Syaoran.

-Está frustrado porque a Daidouji nem dá bola para você.

-O que o faz pensar isso?

-Ah...deixe-me ver...na última briga que vocês tiveram,ela te chamou de que mesmo?Irresponsável,punk,rebelde sem causa...maluco...

-Esqueceu o esquisito.

-Ah,sim.Esquisito.

-Não teve graça.-Eriol reclamou.

-Quem disse que eu estava tentado ser engraçado?Nos vemos hoje depois da escola no lugar de sempre?

-Com certeza.

-Esqueça!-Sakura foi tirada de seu transe,observando o rapaz,pela voz de Tomoyo.

-Esquecer o quê?-Perguntou a jovem.

-Aquele lá,para quem você olha tanto,é um garoto intocado.

-O quê?-Sakura piscou.Do que ela estava falando?Melhor,de quem ela estava falando?

-Li Syaoran e sua turma são conhecidos como os maiores arruaceiros de Tomoeda.Somente uma garota louca se interessaria por eles.São uns destruidores de corações,uns irresponsáveis,para sua segurança fique longe deles.

-Mas...eu nem pensei em me aproximar deles.-Sakura estava confusa,mal conhecia o garoto e já lhe disseram que ele tinha má fama.Mas vendo ele sentado tão comportado e prestando atenção na aula,ele não parecia ser assim tão rebelde,exceto o cabelo dele.Que aliás,eram lindos,como todo o resto.

-Ouça o que a Tomoyo diz.-Uma outra jovem entrou na conversa.Essa Sakura não conhecia,nem mesmo reparara nela.-Eles não são flor que se cheire.A propósito,sou Chiharu.-A jovem sorriu.

-Prazer.-Sakura sorriu de volta.Para o início de uma nova vida ela começou bem estranha.

* * * * * * *

Syaoran estava recostado na grande cerejeira daquele parque,conseguira escapulir do último horário,música.Argh,detestava música,bem,gostava quando estudava na China,mas aqui era diferente.Quando morava na China ele ainda era um menino bobo,e segundo o que dizem sobre ele,de bobo ele não tinha mais nada.Sua bermuda com as pontas desfiada continha belos desenhos,obra de Eriol,sua camisa negra o deixava com um visual despojado,combinando com os tênis,brinco na orelha esquerda e o skate prata com o desenho de um lobo negro no fundo,e que estava apoiado em sua perna.Olhou novamente o relógio de pulso.O que diabos Eriol estava fazendo que demorava tanto?Havia fugido da aula junto com ele e lhe dito que correria para casa para pegar suas coisas,mas não sabia que demoraria tanto.

-Parece uma noiva.-Resmungou,cruzando os braços sobre o tórax e suspirando.Se ele demorasse mais um segundo iria embora.

Sakura caminhava apressada.Sua primeira aula de balé tinha que coincidir logo com o primeiro dia de aula?Estava atarefada até a alma com a arrumação da mudança e os deveres que os professores passaram,além de quase não conhecer os caminhos de Tomoeda.Saiu as pressas de casa,mal se arrumando direito e quase esquecendo as sapatilhas,e passou tão afobada pelo parque Pingüim que nem viu a figura recostada em uma das cerejeiras que lá havia.

Syaoran ficou ereto ao ver a jovem que passava ao longe,nos caminhos do parque.A reconheceu imediatamente como a nova aluna,e ela parecia estar sozinha.Pensara que por causa da olhada que lhe dera durante a manhã,Daidouji e cia. se poriam como nova guarda costas da novata.Abriu um grande sorriso e jogou o skate no chão.Eriol que se danasse,preferia mil vezes a companhia da bela morena do que do inglês.

Sakura percebeu alguém aparecer do nada ao seu lado,quando ao virar o rosto notou quem era esse alguém.Syaoran deslizava pelo chão e lhe parecia mais alto,foi quando ela viu que o jovem estava em cima de uma tábua com rodas.Skate para ser mais exato.Viu que ele lhe sorriu e sentiu o rosto esquentar.

-Olá.-Falou,com a voz mais firme que encontrou.

-Oi!-Syaoran sorriu mais ainda e Sakura sentiu que as suas pernas estavam fraquejando.Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo?Por que estava se sentindo estranha perto desse garoto?Mal o conhecia,e pelo pouco que ouvira falar,ele não era confiável.-Indo a aula de balé?

Sakura piscou.Como ele sabia disso?

-Suas roupas.-Syaoran apontou,ao ver a expressão dela.

-Ah sim.-Ele não parecia ser tão ruim assim.

-Sinceramente,eu não vejo qual é a graça do balé.-Syaoran disse com pouco caso.Retirando o que pensara antes,ele estava começando a se mostrar chato só com essa frase.Ninguém falava mal da magia do balé na frente dela.-Você só dá piruetas e fica nas pontas dos pés,qual é a graça nisso?-Syaoran desceu do skate e o colocou debaixo do braço,para acompanhar a garota a pé.

-Eu vejo graça.É uma bela dança,sentimentos são passados quando se dança balé.

Syaoran sorriu maliciosamente.Uma vez fora a uma apresentação de balé quando criança para acompanhar a sua mãe,e sinceramente achara um porre.

-Ainda sim é chato.Não entendo como uma menina como você pode fazer balé.

-Uma menina como eu?-Sakura parou de andar.Como assim?O que ele tentava dizer com isso?

-Sim,sabe você me parece muito melhor que isso.Dançar balé não parece combinar com você.Sabe...você está mais para uma roqueira.Basta ter os ajustes certos.

Roqueira?Ela tinha cara de roqueira?Desde quando?Sua família sempre lhe dissera que ela tinha carinha de anjo.Que dançava como um anjo.E ela sempre desprezou esse estilo de música,por causa do que sofreu com seu irmão quando ele estava na adolescência e ouvia aquele barulho ensurdecedor as alturas,atrapalhando os ensaios em seu quarto.Dizer que ela tinha tendência a ser roqueira a ofendia.

-Você só pode estar brincando?

-E estou!-Syaoran sorriu extensamente e Sakura relaxou.-Você não leva jeito para usar preto e brincos pendurados em todos os lugares,estragaria seu belo rosto.-Ele ergueu a mão e a passou suavemente sobre o rosto dela.Instintivamente ela se afastou,o olhando estranho.Estava indo muito rápido para o seu gosto.Talvez as meninas tivessem razão.Aquele rostinho bonito podia esconder muitas coisas horríveis.

-Eu tenho que ir.-Ela virou-se e continuou a caminhar com pressa.

-Eu te acompanho.-Sakura tremeu um pouco.A companhia dele a deixava perturbada.

O caminho até a academia de dança foi feito em um estranho silêncio.Quando finalmente chegaram ao local,Sakura virou-se para falar com o rapaz que lhe acompanhou.

-Bem,aqui estamos.Obrigada!-A jovem agradeceu,notando que boa parte das meninas que entravam no local a olhava estranho.

-De nada,princesinha!-Syaoran deu um sorriso maroto.Princesinha?Sakura franziu o cenho.Que apelido mais brega.

-Por favor,não me chame assim.-Pediu,delicadamente.

-Por quê?-Syaoran piscou.Que mulher não gostava de ser chamada de princesa?Sempre as faziam se sentir especial,tal chamado.

-Faz parecer que é assim que você chama todas as mulheres a quem quer conquistar.-Disse,seriamente.Ops,ela descobriu parte de seu plano.Esse "princesinha" já partiu vários corações.

-Okay.-E novamente o sorriso que a deixava tonta.O que havia naquele sorriso que a fascinava tanto?

Sakura virou-se,pronta para entrar no prédio,quando a mão de Syaoran em seu pulso a parou.Rapidamente ele a virou e sem aviso nenhum lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Hei!-Sakura protestou pelo atrevimento.Syaoran apenas manteve o sorriso.

-Isso foi o meu cartão de visitas,princesinha!-E com isso subiu em seu skate indo embora.

Sakura ainda ficou lá parada,olhando feito uma boba pelo caminho por onde ele foi,quando uma mão tocou seu braço.A jovem virou-se,deparando-se com a bela face de uma garota,de cabelos curtos e negros e olhos castanhos.Lembrava-se um pouco dela.Era uma das meninas que Tomoyo lhe apresentou durante o intervalo da escola.

-Hum...-Ela esforçou-se para lembrar o nome.

-Rika.-A menina resolveu o problema dela de memória.

-Sim.

-Também está matriculada aqui na escola?-Rika indagou,ao ver os trajes de Sakura,que reparou que ela se vestia de uma maneira parecida com a dela.

-Sim.

-Ah que bom...hum Sakura...-Parecia que a jovem havia aprendido seu nome rapidamente.-...o que foi aquilo?

-Aquilo o quê?

-Você estava acompanhada do Li,todo mundo viu quando ele te beijou.-O rosto de Sakura ficou escarlate.-Afaste-se dele Sakura-chan,ele é má influência.

-Por quê?

-Porque ele não é o exemplo de homem perfeito.Pergunte a todas as garotas com quem ele já se envolveu,ou das brigas que ele já arrumou,das regras que já quebrou,das aulas que já matou...

-Eu já entendi Rika.-Mesmo com a jovem falando tão suavemente,ela irritou-se com tamanha advertência.Se cada vez que for se aproximar de Li for receber essa enxurrada de avisos,o melhor seria ficar longe dele.Mesmo que tal pensamento lhe causasse uma sensação incomoda.

* * * * * * *

Syaoran mal pisou perto dos balanços do Parque do Rei Pingüim,quando viu a face desgostosa de Eriol escorado a sua bicicleta,lhe encarando como se fosse arrancar as suas entranhas naquele momento.

-Onde estava?-Perguntou o jovem,quando o chinês aproximou-se.Sua voz estava calma,mas seus olhos azuis flamejavam em fúria.

-Fui acompanhar uma dama,ser cavalheiro com ela,até a sua escola de balé...amor.-Complementou em um tom meloso e divertido.-Não está com ciúmes,está?

-Não me diga,deixe-me ver se adivinho.Está arrastando as suas patas para a novata.A Kinomoto.

-O que o faz pensar isso?-Syaoran fez uma falsa expressão chocada.

-Li...-Eriol falou calmamente,como se estivesse conversando com uma criança.-...ela não vai dar atenção a você.

-Por que acha isso?Sei que ela está indo na minha.Viu como ela age quando estou por perto?

-E viu como todos a olhavam quando você estava perto dela?

-Como?

-Eu os segui,havia acabado de chegar ao parque quando vocês saíram.

-Mas mesmo assim,e daí?Ela ainda se sente balançada comigo.Foi um efeito rápido para um primeiro dia.Amor a primeira vista eu digo.-Brincou.

-Mas isso irá acabar assim que as novas amiguinhas dela lhe alertarem.Irão dizer barbaridades e ela,sendo a menina ingênua que é,ouvirá as a suas novas amigas e não a você.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza Eriol?Só porque levou um pé na bunda da Tomoyo,isso não lhe dá o direito de arruinar minhas chances com a nova aluna.

-A Tomoyo me deu um pé na bunda por eu andar com você.Sua fama não é das melhores Li.

-Boatos,meros boatos.

-Que não somem assim tão fácil.Se eu não te conhecesse,eu até me afastaria de você diante de tudo que já ouvi falar sobre você.

-Ah sr.Hiiragizawa,você também não escapa da má fama.

-Mas ao menos eu sou menos cara de pau.-Eriol sorriu maliciosamente.

-Então que lustra móvel era aquele que um dia eu vi no armário do seu banheiro?-Syaoran zombou,dando por encerrado aquele assunto.

Não importava o que os outros diziam sobre si,mostraria a Sakura que não era nem a metade do que falavam.Aquela flor de cerejeira,logo no primeiro dia brotara um sentimento muito forte em seu coração.Um sentimento pelo qual ele estava disposto a lutar.

Continua....

NA:O comecinho está meio fraco,mas é que idéia veio de supetão.Nos próximos capítulos trabalharei melhor nela^^.


	3. Ele mudou Ela não gostou

-Tadaima!-Syaoran entrou em casa,apenas para ser cumprimentado pelo silêncio.Com certeza Wei teria saído para fazer algo.Tirou os sapatos e caminhou até a sala,jogando seu corpo contra o sofá e dando um longo suspiro.

-Sakura...-Murmurou o nome como se ele fosse feito para ser dito apenas por seus lábios.Lembrou-se de quando ela entrou na sala,durante a manhã,nunca vira algo tão belo como ela.Os olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas,os cabelos castanhos caindo livremente sobre os ombros.O corpo esguio e bem torneado,com certeza resultado de anos de dança.E o sorriso,ah aquele sorriso poderia rivalizar com o sol.Ela era linda,perfeita,um anjo.E ele,bem ele era o garoto de pior fama que existia na escola.Acusavam-lhe de irresponsável,só porque teve vezes que precisou faltar aula,sem aviso.Acusavam-lhe de brigão,mas nas duas vezes que brigara,não foi por falta de motivos.Ele apenas não tinha culpa de que os adversários eram tão fracos que ele os derrubava logo.Ah,e a maior de todas as calunias,ele era um destruidor de corações.Bem,isso não era uma mentira completa,ele realmente partira alguns corações,mas não foram muitos.O problema é que ele não tinha encontrado a mulher perfeita,não tinha culpa que garotas costumavam ser vingativas e apenas pioravam ainda mais a pouca boa reputação que ele tinha,com invenções bárbaras de como ele abusava dos sentimentos das meninas.Isso realmente não foi um ponto favorável a ele.E tal fama não iria lhe ajudar com a sua flor.

De repente,como se algo tivesse iluminado a sua mente,Syaoran endireitou-se de supetão no sofá.E se ele mudasse?Se tornar mais responsável?Não era um mau aluno,na verdade,era um dos melhores de seu ano.Não fazia tanta arruaça como diziam,apenas era um fã de adrenalina,e isso não parecia ser bem visto por alguns.Jogou novamente seu corpo contra o sofá ao lembrar-se do que uma vez Eriol lhe disse... "Nem que você se torne o homem mais perfeito da Terra,isso não irá apagar o seu passado e as besteiras que você já fez".Isso era verdade.Mas ele não precisava ser perfeito para todos,apenas para ela.Ficou assim,mergulhado em seus pensamentos até que adormeceu ali mesmo,no sofá.

* * * * * * *

Sakura entrou em casa sentindo o corpo esgotado.As aulas de dança aqui eram muito mais puxadas do que as aulas onde ela morava.Almejava por um bom banho e descanso,para esquecer do resto do mundo.Mas o chamado do seu irmão,e o tom que ele usou,a fez perceber que não seria tão fácil assim se desligar da Terra.A passos arrastados ela foi caminhando até a cozinha.Parecia que havia alguém lá além dele.

-Hei mostrenga,já chegou!-Touya disse com um sorriso escarninho.Normalmente Sakura explodiria e gritaria com ele,mas não tinha forças nem para isso.

-O que você quer Touya?-Disse com uma voz cansada.

-Quero que você seja educada e cumprimente o convidado.-Sakura levantou os olhos para olhar o tal convidado.Era um rapaz com cabelos de uma cor estranha e óculos,um pouco parecido com seu colega,Hiiragizawa.Um rapaz muito bonito e de jeito doce.

-Olá!-Sakura deu um sorriso,tentando espantar um pouco o cansaço.

-Você não é a jovenzinha que eu vi com o Li?-Sakura enrijeceu.Pronto!Lá vinha outro sermão.

-A culpa não foi minha,ele me seguiu,não consegui dispensá-lo.-O rapaz sorriu.

-Não duvido,Li pode ser bem persistente quando quer.

-O conhece?

-Sim.Nossas famílias têm uma certa relação comercial.

-Então conhece a família dele?O que a mãe dele diz da fama que ele tem?-Sakura estava curiosa.Finalmente encontrara alguém que não falava apenas mal de Li.

-Bem,não sei se dá para colocar o filho de castigo através do telefone.

-Como?

-A mãe de Syaoran vive na China,junto com as irmãs dele.Acho que é por isso que ele é assim...rebelde.É uma maneira de se defender.

-Ele é um abusado e grosso,isso sim!-Sakura reclamou,ainda se lembrando da maneira que ele a tratou ao se despedir dela na escola de dança.

-Talvez.Mas não se pode ver apenas o exterior das pessoas.Aliás,meu nome é Yukito Tsukishiro.

-Sakura Kinomoto.Mas isso meu irmão já deve ter lhe dito.

-Não!-Touya entrou na conversa.-Eu só disse a ele que tenho uma mostrenga como irmã.

-TOUYA!

-E que história é essa de Li?-Touya a olhou desconfiado.Ouvira tudo em silêncio mas agora queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Ele não é ninguém.

-Eu não chamaria de ninguém o garoto mais conhecido das redondezas.-Yukito sorriu.-Ele me pareceu ter gostado de você.

Sakura ficou vermelha de vergonha com essa direta de Yukito e Touya a olhou mais desconfiado ainda.

-Eu...eu tenho que ir.Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.-Virou-se e correu escada acima para seu quarto.

-Quem é esse tal de Li?-Touya virou-se para Yukito.Havia o conhecido no primeiro dia de faculdade e logo o colocaram para trabalhar com ele.Melhor assim,havia simpatizado com o garoto.

-É apenas um menino.

-Pelo jeito que você falou ele parece não ser de muita confiança.Você disse que ele era rebelde?

-Ele é apenas um adolescente.Se o vir,não o julgue pela aparência,ele é muito mais do que aparenta.

* * * * * * *

Um miado fraco lhe chamou a atenção.Com uma curva brusca parou a bicicleta,cantando pneu no chão.Olhou a sua volta,tentando novamente ouvir o barulho.Novamente o miado ecoou pelo local,mas não era um simples miado,ele podia perceber que havia dor naquele som.Desceu da bicicleta a largando displicente no chão e começou a caminhar a passos lentos,onde poderia ouvir o som.Divisou um pequeno beco entre duas lojas e esgueirou-se entre ele.O miado ficou mais forte.Procurou entre latas,caixas,lixo e papéis velhos,até que achou.Pequenino e frágil,um gatinho negro e com imploradores olhos azuis.Sorriu e calmamente pegou a criaturinha em suas mãos,delicadamente para não machucá-lo.O aconchegou contra seu corpo e saiu do beco,avaliando uma das patas.

-Parece que você se machucou feio.Andou brigando com outros gatos?-O animalzinho miou novamente de dor.-Acho que não foi uma briga justa.-Ele sorriu,ainda olhando para o gato e não percebendo o que estava a sua frente.Quando viu a sua bicicleta no chão percebeu que havia pés junto dela.Levantou os olhos do chão e mirou um par de violetas.

-O que está fazendo?-O tom de voz sério e distante chegou aos seus ouvidos.Já estava acostumado com esse tipo de tom vindo dela.

-Te interessa?-Eriol retrucou em igual tom,levantando a bicicleta com uma mão só.

-O que você tem aí?

-Por quê?É seu por acaso?

-Não.

-Então achado não é roubado.

-O que vai fazer com ele?

-Matar e comer.O que acha que eu vou fazer com ele?-Apertou o animal protetoramente contra seu peito.Ele parecia estar sofrendo muito com a pata machucada.Tanto que miou mais alto ainda.-Calma.-Eriol afagou o topo da cabeça peluda,esquecendo que Tomoyo estava ali.-Vai ficar tudo bem,eu vou cuidar de você.-Murmurou.Tomoyo conteve o sorriso.Esse Eriol ela não conhecia.Percebendo que ela ainda estava ali voltou a encará-la.

-O que foi?

-Está no caminho.-Eriol montou em sua bicicleta.

-Ah.-Tomoyo saiu do caminho e ele partiu.Deixando ela para trás com tal cena ainda guardada na cabeça.

* * * * * * *

-Spinnel Sun?-Syaoran já estava vermelho de tanto que segurava a risada.-De onde você tirou esse nome?

-Não gostou?-De sua escrivaninha Eriol fitou o chinês com rabo de olho,vendo esse sobre a sua cama e com a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados,vendo Spinnel brincar com a bolinha de borracha.Passaram duas semanas e o animal estava com a pata quase curada.

-É um nome um tanto...ridículo,para não dizer outra coisa.

-Não pedi a sua opinião Syaoran.Você ainda não me disse o que está fazendo aqui.

-Vim ver a sua irmã,ela é bem bonita.Aliás,só venho aqui para isso mesmo.-Eriol fez uma carranca,mas era totalmente falsa.Sabia que Syaoran não falava sério.Além do mais,como alguém poderia gostar da sua irmã?Nakuru era um tormento para qualquer um.

-Ótimo!Agora que soltou as suas besteiras,diz o que você realmente quer.

-Ajuda.

-Sobre?Em matéria escolar que não pode ser,é um dos melhores alunos.

-Sobre a Sakura.

-Aquela menina que te desprezou como um mosquito durante essas duas últimas semanas?Que anda tão grudada a Tomoyo e as outras meninas que quando passa por você vira a cara,te ignorando totalmente?E pelo que vejo de suas investidas,você também não ajuda.Cada vez que se aproxima dela só fala asneiras.

-Não posso evitar.Já viu como ela fica linda quando está com os olhos brilhando e o rosto ruborizado,mesmo que seja de raiva?E quando ela sorrir então...fica maravilhosa.Já reparou?...-Syaoran pausou.-...Espero que não tenha reparado.Não estou a fim de brigar com você pelo amor dela.

Eriol riu e virou a cadeira para encarar o amigo que ainda estava em sua cama e agora brincava com seu novo animal de estimação.

-O que você quer de mim?Oh poderoso guerreiro do clã Li.

-Seu charme.-Syaoran sorriu e Eriol franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Como?

-Oras,todo mundo pergunta como um inglês tão educado como você pode andar comigo e os outros garotos...por isso quero isso.Seu charme.Quero mostrar a Sakura que posso ser bem diferente do que ela pensa.

-Syaoran...-Eriol parecia não estar gostando muito dessa idéia.-...vai mudar o que é por causa de uma garota?

-Não é qualquer garota...é a Sakura.

-Certo...vamos supor que eu tenha esse tal charme todo que você fala...como é que eu ainda não consegui conquistar a Tomoyo?

-Você mesmo disse,porque anda comigo.

-Isso mesmo,e não deixei de ser seu amigo só por causa de uma garota.

-Mas...

-Não acho uma boa,você tem que fazê-la se apaixonar pelo que você é.

-Mas ela detesta o que eu sou.

-Mas outras garotas gostam.Acho melhor esquecer a Kinomoto.

-Ah,com certeza.Você esqueceu a Tomoyo quando eu mandei?

-Não.

-Então não venha me dar conselhos.

-Okay,o que você precisa?

-Da sua habilidade de saber avaliar a personalidade das pessoas.  

* * * * * * * * *

O dia na escola Tomoeda foi recheado de surpresas.A primeira dela foi à chegada de Syaoran.Quando estava entrando no colégio com suas amigas,Sakura parou aturdida ao ver a figura daquele jovem se aproximando,a pé.Geralmente Syaoran via em cima daquele skate,que ela sinceramente passara a odiar,já que ele vivia a seguindo com aquela coisa.A segunda coisa foi ver ele usando o uniforme completo.Mesmo que não fosse um uniforme feio,ele sempre dava um jeito de trocar as jaquetas dele,colocando algo totalmente não convencional.O diretor nem se dava mais o trabalho de discutir com ele por causa disso.E por último,e o que mais chocou Sakura,foi à maneira que ele a tratou.Totalmente cortês.Sem os "princesinhas" para cá,ou as piadinhas que ele fazia,ou as provocações,e principalmente as críticas ao balé.Passou a detestá-lo pelo simples motivo de ele zombar de seu passatempo preferido.Passatempo não!Sonho.Ela sonhava em ser uma grande bailarina,e realizaria isso.E não admitiria que um garoto irresponsável zombasse de seu sonho.

"Ridículo ficar correndo de um lado para o outro no palco,na ponta dos pés.Não sei como aquelas bailarinas ossudas não quebram as pernas,de tão finas." Esse foi o início de uma das brigas que eles tiveram desde a chegada de Sakura na cidade.

Porém,hoje,ele não parecia o Syaoran de sempre,e ela ficou desconfiada.Descobriria o que estava errado.

Outra coisa que surpreendeu a todos foi à atitude de Eriol.Geralmente ele iria direto a Tomoyo e lhe diria algo,somente para vê-la responder com irritação.Mas ao menos responder.Essa foi à maneira que ele encontrou de aproximar-se dela sem ser dispensado.A provocar.Mas dessa vez não aconteceu nada.Ela estava com as amigas,recolhendo seu material do armário,quando o viu se aproximar.Preparou-se para a enxurrada de provocações,mas essas não vieram.Ao contrário.Eriol passou direto por ela e nem a viu.Algo pesou na alma de Tomoyo,como se estivesse perdendo algo importante com esse "gelo" do inglês.

-O que deu nesses meninos?-Naoko olhava espantada entre um Eriol frio e um Syaoran gentil e comportado.

-Devem estar tomando algo.-Retrucou Tomoyo.

-Olhe só o Syaoran,ele parece um cavalheiro.Nos cumprimentou como um,principalmente a Sakura.Vendo por esse lado,ele até parece um pouco interessante.-Naoko comentou e rapidamente Sakura a mirou com os olhos flamejantes em fúria,mas parece que a amiga não notou.

Ele estava interessante?As meninas estavam começando a achar ele interessante?Ah,não!Tiraria isso a limpo,e seria agora.Caminhou apressada até ele,parando atrás dele.Syaoran conversava com Eriol,quando esse fitou um ponto atrás de seu ombro.

-Te encontro na sala.-O moreno falou,dando meia volta e partindo.Syaoran virou-se e se deparou com o olhar sério de Sakura.

-O quê?-Fez uma expressão confusa.Qual era o problema dela?Por que o olhava assim?

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Hã?

-Acha que só porque está agindo como gente isso lhe dá o direito de virar o centro das atenções da escola?

Uma resposta ousada estava comichando na ponta da língua de Syaoran. "Mas eu sou o centro das atenções da escola." Porém,ele a engoliu colocando em sua face sua melhor expressão de desentendido.

-Por que diz isso?

-Todo educado com as meninas.Vem vestido a caráter,anda feito gente e não sobre quatro rodas.Não crítica mais ninguém,e não zomba de mim.O que deu em você?

-Nada.Só queria mudar um pouco.

-Mudar?-Uma risada sarcástica foi dada por ela.Syaoran não gostou disso.Esse tipo de atitude irônica não combinava com ela.

-Sim.

-Li...nada do que você faça vai apagar seu passado...-As mesmas palavras de Eriol.Pensou.-...você não passa de um irresponsável em um belo uniforme.Nada mais do que isso.-E assim ela virou-se e juntou-se as amigas,partindo para a aula.

"Um irresponsável em um belo uniforme?" A frase ecoou na mente de Syaoran,que bateu a porta de seu armário com força,chamando a atenção de alguns.Aquele sim era o Li que eles conheciam.

-Cansei dessa garota!-Murmurou irritado,indo também para a sala de aula.

Continua...


	4. Ele desistiu Ela se apaixonou

_NA:A Tomoyo com certeza vai estar bem OOC nesse capitulo,assim como outros personagens,mas está legal,para quem é fã Tomoyo e Eriol,hehehe,pode ser até que gostem.Ao ver o que escrevi percebi que o capítulo é bem centrado neles,mas o próximo será em Sakura e Syaoran com a chegada de um novo alguém.Bjks_

-Não vai falar com ela?-Eriol olhou para o chinês sentando no galho da árvore,acima dele.

-Não.-Syaoran retrucou,dando mais uma mordida no seu sanduíche.Estava inconformado.Fora cortês,vestira-se como todos os outros,caminhou até a escola,manteve-se submisso e comportado,para aquela garota lhe dizer que ele era...-Apenas um irresponsável em um belo uniforme.-Ele disse,com a voz manhosa e fina,lembrando-se das palavras dela.

-Eu lhe falei que mudar não ia adiantar.Ela não dá a mínima para você.

-Não dá a mínima porque vive na cola da Daidouji.Fala Eriol,o que a gente fez para elas não gostarem da gente?Ninguém gostar da gente?

Eriol levantou-se e em um pulo juntou-se a Syaoran no galho.

-Não fizemos nada,fomos apenas mal interpretados.

* * * * * Retrospecto* * * * *

Tinham apenas onze anos quando se conheceram.Quando se viram pela primeira vez.Tinham,também,acabado de se mudar.Ele viera da Inglaterra,ele da China.Países diferentes mas isso não impediu de serem amigos.Eram estrangeiros,eram diferentes.Não se importavam com o que os outros pensavam.Agiam com o coração,não com a mente.Isso os uniu,e trouxe junto com eles outros que tinham tais pensamentos.Tinham gostos em comum.Apreciavam a adrenalina,mas esse gosto não agradava a todos.Principalmente meninas.Achavam aquilo perigoso e irresponsável,ainda mais quando uma vez o inglês quebrara a perna ao praticar SnowBoard.Mas eles não se importavam com o que elas pensavam.Eram crianças,não tinham tempo para meninas,queriam se divertir.

Aos treze anos já eram conhecidos pela região como amantes de esportes radicais,skatistas,irresponsáveis.Adolescentes,apenas isso.Ela surgiu,e ele se apaixonou.Linda,com seu rosto inocente e modo meigo de falar,complementado com os belos olhos violetas.No começo a aproximação foi bem sucedida,até que um dia tudo mudou.Ela mudou sua atitude em relação a ele.Tudo por causa de um mal entendido.

Eriol e Syaoran voltavam para casa,ficaram até tarde da noite na rua com a turma de amigos que eles tinham,garotos de outras escolas que conheceram nas rodas de esportistas,quando ouviram algo.Um barulho,na verdade,um grito de socorro.Sem pensar duas vezes correram até onde vinha o grito.Alguém poderia estar ferido.Foram a toda velocidade até o parque do Pingüim Real,quando viram três vultos entre as árvores.

-Alguém aí?-Eriol aproximou-se cautelosamente.Não estava gostando disso.Foi quando uma figura saiu das árvores.Era uma menina,com as roupas quase destruídas e com ferimentos pelo corpo.Correu até eles,procurando abrigo nos braços de Syaoran.

-O que houve?-O jovem a abraçou,tentando acalmá-la,quando Eriol cutucou o braço dele.Saindo de entre as árvores vinham dois jovens.No máximo dezoito,dezenove anos.Os rostos deles lhes eram familiar,mas mesmo assim eles não se importaram.

-Devolva a garota?-O mais alto dos dois ordenou.Syaoran abraçou mais a menina e estreitou os olhos.Não devolveria a jovem que chorava compulsivamente em seus braços e tinha uma expressão de pânico no rosto.

-De jeito nenhum.-Retrucou Eriol.

-Moleques,não nos provoque.-O outro falou,aproximando-se deles dois.

-Se a quer tanto,vem pegar.-Syaoran disse e Eriol apenas preparou-se para o pior.Conhecia aquela expressão do amigo,e quando a voz dele saía assim ele estava mais do que furioso.

-Que gracinha.Se é assim que você quer...-E o ataque começou.O problema que apesar de serem menores e mais novos,Eriol e Syaoran sabiam se defender.Principalmente Syaoran,integrante de um famoso clã de guerreiros chineses.O resultado da luta não podia ser mais desastroso.Os dois agressores da jovem saíram perdendo.Mas ao invés de virarem heróis,eles viraram bandidos.

No dia seguinte quase toda a Tomoeda estava sabendo sobre a briga dos dois,principalmente do feito de Syaoran,que foi o que mais bateu.Seria uma briga comum entre garotos se os dois adolescentes que apanharam de Syaoran não pertencessem a uma das famílias mais ricas e influentes da cidade.No fim,era a palavra dos propensos estupradores contra a de dois jovens que já não eram bem vistos pelos habitantes local.Quanto à menina que foi salva,estava chocada demais para confirmar ou negar a história,embora fosse eternamente grata a eles e foi essa gratidão que amenizou um pouco a situação,mas mesmo assim eles ainda eram considerados brigões.A família dos agressores se mudou,Syaoran e Eriol ficaram,e junto com eles a má fama.Apenas seus amigos esportistas acreditavam neles,apenas eles não os julgavam.

* * * * Fim do retrospecto* * * * * 

-No fim,você ficou com fama de agressor e eu com fama de ser delinqüente por ser seu amigo.

-O que me importa?Salvamos uma vida.Isso não conta?

-Bem,mas agora não conseguimos conquistar aquelas que amamos.

-Sabe de uma coisa Eriol...-Syaoran pulou do galho,pousando perfeitamente no chão.-...vou seguir seu conselho.

-Qual?Comer menos doces antes que você não consiga empunhar nem a sua própria espada?

-Não criatura!Esquecer a Sakura.Isso se você seguir meu conselho.

-Eu já estou seguindo.

-Notei.Que gelo foi aquele meu amigo?

-Minha melhor maneira de esquecer.

* * * * * * 

Sakura mal prestava atenção ao que as outras meninas falavam.Ao longe ela via Syaoran sentando no galho da árvore e parecia bem entretido com uma conversa com Eriol.Estava paralisada apreciando aquela figura.Os cabelos rebeldes balançando ao vento,os olhos chocolates e tão atraentes.O físico bem trabalhado.As caras e bocas que ele fazia durante a conversa.Viu quando Eriol levantou-se e num pulo de gato subiu no galho.Viu as feições sérias dele.O jeito como ele ficava bonito compenetrado.Sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar desse pensamento.Ele podia ser bonito,mas ainda era um arrogante.Mas mesmo assim isso não mudava o sentimento de culpa que sentia por dentro,quando disse aquele monte de baboseiras a ele,pela manhã,no auge de sua fúria.Sim,ficou furiosa.Como ele tinha o direito de da noite para o dia mudar de sapo para príncipe encantado,chamando a atenção de várias garotas?Mas mesmo assim,não devia ter dito isso a ele.Porém não pôde evitar.Como também não pode evitar o sentimento defensivo que se apodera dela cada vez que ele está por perto.Ele a faz se sentir estranha,como se tivesse perdendo o controle de si mesma.E ela não gostava de perder o controle.Havia também o fato de que mal pisara na escola e o conhecera já ouvira tudo de ruim que poderia ouvir dele.Agressor!Nunca poderia imaginar que debaixo daquela face tão doce poderia haver um agressor.Peraí?Doce,desde quando ela o achava doce?

Viu quando ele pulou do galho e pousou no chão com graciosidade.Ela teve vontade de rir.Quem era a bailarina agora?Viu também que ele falou algo a Eriol e seu coração apertou ao ver os lábios dele se mexerem.Estava com a sensação de que estava perdendo algo.

-Sakura!-A jovem voltou ao mundo terreno com o chamado de Tomoyo.

-O quê?

-O que você tanto olha?-Sakura engoliu em seco.Não podia dizer que estava olhando o Syaoran,senão receberia aquele longo sermão,dizendo que ele não era homem para ela.Que era má influência e tudo mais.Ainda seria apoiada pelas outras meninas.Mas o que ela poderia fazer?Cada vez que pensava ou o olhava sentia o seu corpo esquentar.Não podia evitar,já estava atraída por ele.E seria uma queda grande e dolorosa.

* * * * * *

A volta do almoço foi agitada como sempre.Ao entrarem na sala,alguns alunos notaram que não era o professor Minamino que estava na sala,mas sim uma bela mulher.Quando todos os alunos se acomodaram,ou quase todos,ela começou a falar.

-Olá.-Seu sorriso e sua voz melodiosa preencheram a sala.-Eu sou Kaho Mizuki.A nova professora de vocês.Parece que o professor de matemática recebeu uma proposta de emprego melhor.Bom para ele e bom para mim.Peço que sejam pacientes,nunca lecionei,acabei de me formar,então sou tão inexperiente em lidar com alunos quanto vocês em lidar com professores novos.Mas espero que nos entendamos bem.-Completou com um sorriso,quando a porta da sala abriu,devido a um aluno atrasado.

-Desculpe professor...-Eriol emudeceu ao ver que não era o professor Minamino que estava lá.Ergueu uma sobrancelha e Mizuki sorriu.

-Sou a nova professora.-Explicou,ao ver a expressão do rapaz.

-Ah.-Ficaram assim,em silêncio e se encarando por longos segundos.

-Seu atraso está perdoado senhor...

-Hiiragzawa.Mas pode me chamar de Eriol.-O moreno abriu um imenso sorriso.

-Sim,Eriol.-Kaho sorriu de volta.-Pode se sentar.

Eriol foi caminhando até a sua carteira,sem tirar os olhos da professora,e sentou-se.Ainda estava embasbacado com a beleza daquela mulher.

Em seu lugar,Tomoyo observou a interação de Eriol com Kaho,com uma expressão nada feliz.Não havia gostado da nova professora.Nadinha mesmo.

* * * * * * 

Syaoran entrou em casa com cara de poucos amigos,arrancando os sapatos e a jaqueta do uniforme bruscamente.Ainda estava ofendido com o que Sakura disse,mesmo que a raiva inicial tenha diminuído a tornado-se uma pequena mágoa.Entrou na sala,com a expressão extremamente fechada.

-Mestre Li?-Wei o chamou,quando viu o menino chegar.

-Sim?-Syaoran respondeu num tom baixo de voz,não estava muito a fim de conversar.

-Tem visita.

O mau humor do jovem mudou para surpresa.Visita?Há quanto tempo não recebia visita?Eriol sempre vinha na casa dele,não era mais visita,podia ser considerado morador.Então,quem era?

-Quem é?

-Srta.Meilin.

Syaoran abriu um sorriso e correu para a sala de estar.Chegando lá se deparou com a bela morena,com um vestido estilo chinês,vermelho e justo ao corpo,acentuando suas curvas.A jovem ao ver a chegada de Li abriu um sorriso igual ao dele e correu para abraçá-lo.

-Xiaolang!-Gritou,pulando no pescoço dela.-Estava com saudades!

Li retribuiu o abraço e depois que se separaram ficaram se encarando por muito tempo.

-O que faz aqui,Meilin?

-Vim ficar uns tempos aqui no Japão.-A expressão de Syaoran era um ponto de interrogação.Meilin veio passar uns tempos com ele?Olhou a prima melhor.Ela havia crescido,e crescido bem.Conviveram desde crianças e para uma jovem com a idade igual à dele,ela era bem encorpada. "Como a Sakura..." Pensou,mas logo sacudiu a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento.Prometera a si mesmo que esqueceria aquela garota.Caramba!Em duas semanas ela a tratava como um verme.Ele tinha uma certa paciência,era persistente,mas também orgulhoso.Fizera de tudo para agradá-la.Mudou seu jeito de ser,e o que ela faz?Disse que seu esforço foi em vão.Realmente,deveria desistir dela.Era uma moça bela,mas como ela,existiam várias.Como Meilin.

-Por que não me avisou?Poderia ter te buscado no aeroporto.

-E arrumado um motivo para faltar aula?Nunca!Eu ainda me impressiono como é que você consegue passar de ano sem ficar em recuperação.

-Ah...-Syaoran recuou um passo.-...não me diga que você está aqui a pedido da minha mãe?

-Sim!Tia Yelan está achando que você está extrapolando demais nessa sua fase de "sou rebelde e os outros que se danem!".

-Mas ultimamente eu não fiz nada.Ela não tem recebido reclamações sobre mim.

-Não em comportamento.Mas você está sendo relapso na escola.E ela quer um futuro empresário e não um maluco que vai acabar fazendo charges pro jornal local.

-Não é uma má idéia.-Syaoran sorriu maliciosamente.

-Além do mais,ela está com saudades também.

-O quê?

-Esse ano mesmo a gente volta para a China.

-O QUÊ!

-Tia Yelan quer que você complete seus estudos lá.

-Mas...mas...e toda a vida que eu construí por aqui?E meus amigos?

-Eles podem te visitar nas férias,você pode visitá-los nas férias.Há cartas,telefones,internet...a não ser que haja alguma amiga especial que te prenda aqui.-Agora foi à vez de Meilin sorrir maliciosamente.Syaoran ponderou um pouco,realmente,não tinha ninguém que o prendia no Japão,ninguém em especial.O Eriol era um grande amigo,mas ele tinha certeza que sua amizade era tão forte que não seria quebrada pela distância.E a única pessoa que poderia mantê-lo no país o desprezava.Realmente não havia nada.

-Mas enquanto não vamos,e você fica...iremos nos divertir,não é?

-Claro que sim.Mas diversões responsáveis.

-Meilin você é uma estraga prazeres.

* * * * * * *

-Olá!-Eriol parou de andar e procurou a origem da voz.Olhando em volta viu Kaho em frente à entrada de um templo,com uma vassoura de palha nas mãos e vestindo roupas de sacerdote.

-Olá.-Respondeu,intrigado.Por que ela estava ali?

-Sou a dona do templo.Filha do dono.Estive fora por anos estudando e agora voltei.Moro aqui.

-Ah.-Ela parecia ler a mente dele.

-Estava indo para casa?

-Mais ou menos.

-Me parece melancólico.

Eriol deu um sorriso que não expressava nada.Era bom em esconder o que sentia,embora tivesse a ligeira desconfiança que metade do mundo sabia de seu amor por Tomoyo.

-Apenas cansando.-O sorriso sem significado tornou-se um sorriso doce.Também era bom em sorrir para poder despistar as pessoas inoportunas.

-Não adianta sorrir.Quanto mais sorrimos mais mostramos o quanto a nossa alma está negra.

Certo,nem todos eram tão ingênuos assim para serem levados pelos seus sorrisos falsos ou enigmáticos.

-Parece que pode me ler como em um livro.-Falou,sério e sem emoções na voz.Mas o tom de sua voz é calmo.

-Não como um livro.Às vezes até um livro se é complicado de ler.Mas posso entender pelo que passa.

-Está tentando me consolar por algo que não tem conhecimento?

-Estou.Está funcionando?

-Sim.-Dessa vez o sorriso era genuíno.

-Quer entrar e tomar um chá?Talvez possamos...

-Hiiragzawa?-A conversa dos dois foi interrompida por uma voz melodiosa.Eriol virou-se e se deparou com a figura de Tomoyo em um belo vestido e segurando partituras em suas mãos.

-Daidouji.-A nome saiu dos lábios dele sem emoção alguma.

Estava voltando de uma aula de canto quando resolveu pegar um caminho alternativo.Havia prometido a Sakura que passaria na casa dela e a ajudaria com as lições de matemática.Foi quando entrou na rua do Templo Tsukimine que viu.Eriol estava conversando com a nova professora,e parecia bem à vontade com isso.Mas o pior era que ele estava sorrindo,sorrindo de alegria.Ele nunca sorriu assim para ela.Os sorrisos que lhe dava eram sempre com segundas intenções,sorrisos divertidos,misteriosos ou zombeteiros.Nunca um sorriso genuíno.E a professora também parecia gostar do fato de ele estar sorrindo.E se soubesse melhor,diria que estava flertando com ele.Mas em que o fato de ele estar sendo paquerado a incomodava?Em nada.Mas por Deus!A mulher era mais velha que ele,poderia pegar cadeia por isso.O melhor que ela tinha que fazer era ir lá e salvá-lo daquele assédio sexual.E foi isso que ela fez,caminhou até ele a parou ao seu lado,no momento em que a ouviu o convidando para tomar um chá.Tomoyo teve certeza que a veia de sua testa estava latejando.O chamou,e recebeu como resposta o seu nome sendo pronunciado naquele tom mórbido.Ele nunca falou assim com ela.

-O que quer?-Eriol franziu as sobrancelhas por detrás das lentes de seus óculos.Ele ficava um charme de óculos,o deixava com um aspecto sério.Sem contar o sotaque inglês.E desde quando ela o achava charmoso?

-Nada.Me surpreendi ao vê-lo aqui.-Disse com a voz calma.

-Professora...-Eriol começou.

-Por favor,me chame de Kaho,não estamos na escola.-O jovem sorriu.

-Kaho,sinto dispensar o seu convite,talvez um outro dia.-Montou em sua bicicleta e partiu,sem dar um adeus a Tomoyo.

A jovem virou-se e encarou a outra mulher,que lentamente aproximou-se dela.

-Se demorar muito o perde.-Sussurrou a ela.Tomoyo apertou suas partituras entre os dedos.Kaho afastou-se e entrou no templo,deixando a jovem confusa e irritada para trás.Ela realmente não havia gostado da nova professora.

Continua...


	5. Ele lhe provocou Ela se declarou

Aquele dia com certeza foi o pior de sua vida.Não,o pior de todas as suas vidas até agora.E ele começou quando...**_ela_**...apareceu.Ela,com seus longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos,âmbar para ser mais exata.Um rostinho infantil misturado com um jeito sexy.E a pior parte de todas era o fato de ela se atirar descaradamente sobre Syaoran.Quem era ela para se atirar sobre ele assim?

Li Meilin era o nome do "demônio",do estorvo.O mesmo nome dele,o que foi explicado pela professora.Eles eram primos.Mas ela nunca que se esfregava em seus primos assim,ao contrário daquela...daquela...daquela garota,para não dizer meretriz.Mas o pior de tudo era ver Syaoran permitir isso.O pior era ver que ele permitia isso e ainda por cima sorria e se divertia.Ele sorria para...**_ela_**_._Um sorriso que há tempos não dava para si.Na verdade fazia um tempo que ele andava distante.Ainda a irritava,mas não com tanta freqüência.Será que desistira de conquistá-la?Bem,se ele desistiu era um burro.Logo agora que ela já tinha caído em seus encantos.Claro que ela nunca admitiria isso,nem debaixo de tortura.Ainda mais que ele ficava para cima e para baixo com...**_ela_**_._

Estava calmamente conversando com suas amigas,era a hora do intervalo e depois de ficar metade da manhã vendo Syaoran interagindo com a nova aluna,ela precisava de um ar.Tinha certeza que o motivo de sua cabeça estar começando a doer era esse.Malditos sejam o clã Li.Como eles podiam gerar herdeiros tão belos?Tanto homens como mulheres,mas principalmente homens.Ainda estava entretida com a conversa,quando os viu,ao longe.Syaoran conversava e sorria para Meilin,a tocava,ela o tocava.O cúmulo foi quando ele segurou uma mecha do cabelo dela e a afastou,para poder sussurrar algo no ouvido dela.Os palitos que Sakura usava para comer quebraram ao meio,em suas mãos.Seu rosto estava ficando vermelho e ela levantou abruptamente,indo até aqueles dois abusados.Que exibição de pouca vergonha era aquela no meio de todo mundo?

Syaoran sentiu que alguém se aproximava,quando viu Sakura ao seu lado,e ela estava bem vermelha.

-Kinomoto?

Kinomoto?Desde quando ele a chamava de Kinomoto?

-Li...-Sibilou.-...o que pensa que está fazendo?

-O quê?

-Essa pouca vergonha,agarrando a sua própria prima na frente de todos.-Ela controlava-se para não gritar e bater nele.Estava sentindo uma raiva inexplicável,e o culpava por isso.Nunca perdera a calma desse jeito antes,nem mesmo com o seu irmão a chamando de monstrenga.

-Eu não estava agarrran...-Syaoran parou.Não devia a ela e nem a ninguém explicações sobre o que faz eu deixava de fazer com a sua prima.Meilin apenas sorriu a essa cena e inclinou-se sobre Syaoran,sussurrando algo no ouvido dele.Isso só fez Syaoran dar um sorriso malicioso e Sakura querer quebrar a cara daquela abusada.

-Está com ciúmes Kinomoto?-Syaoran cruzou os braços e falou em zombaria.Toda a raiva de Sakura esvaiu-se e uma súbita vergonha a acometeu.Ciúmes?Sim ela estava com ciúmes.Finalmente admitira para si mesma,mas nunca que admitiria para ele.

-Claro que não!Não seja tão convencido!Estou apenas tentando salvar a pele de vocês.Se os professores os virem nesse agarramento...

-Mas não era agarramento nenhum.-Meilin intrometeu-se e Sakura teve vontade de fazê-la se calar com um tapa.Mas controlou-se.Respirou fundo e tentou recuperar a sua compostura.Recebera muita disciplina nos anos que praticou balé,não ia perder seu aprendizado por causa de um "punk" e uma...ela nem sabia como definir aquela garota.

-Não precisam se explicar.Querem saber...-Agora a voz dela saía calma.Tão calma que a surpreendeu.-...não se expliquem.O que vocês fazem não me interessa.

-Finalmente reparou nisso Kinomoto.-Syaoran sorriu maliciosamente e Sakura voltou a  encará-lo furiosa.Notou que ele havia retornado ao seu antigo ego,tanto no modo de falar e agir,como no de se vestir.Seja lá o que o motivara aquela mudança repentina,ele já perdera a sua inspiração.E uma coisa lá no fundo lhe dizia que isso era culpa dela.

* * * * * *

-Compreendeu agora?-Kaho sorriu ao rapaz,depois de rabiscar as contas no caderno dele.

-Sim professora.-Eriol sorriu de volta.

-Acho melhor ir,antes que o horário de almoço acabe.-Eriol recolheu seu material e ia saindo da sala quando se lembrou de algo.

-Kaho?

-Sim?

-Haverá um festival de primavera no templo Kurodawa*...você...gostaria de ir comigo?-Kaho abriu um largo sorriso.

-Eu amaria.-Eriol sentiu seu coração bater mais acelerado e sorrindo mais ainda saiu da sala.

Mal alcançou o corredor,ao sair da sala dos professores,deparou-se com um par de olhos violetas.Engraçado,depois que ele começou a desprezá-la,ela parecia surgir mais em seu caminho do que antes.

-Eriol...-Eriol?Desde quando ela o chamava de Eriol?E desde quando com uma voz tão doce e um olhar tão meigo?

-O quê?-Eriol piscou,não estava entendendo essa nova reação de Tomoyo.Ela lhe sorriu docemente e aproximou-se dele.Eriol recuou um passo.Tinha algo de muito estranho com aquela garota.

-Soube do festival?

-Sim.-Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e a olhou desconfiado.O que ela queria?

-Gostaria de ir comigo?-A voz saiu tão melodiosa que parecia o canto de uma sereia,o puxando para o desastre iminente.Tal convite fez o coração do rapaz bater mais rápido,e se fosse outros tempos ele aceitaria de imediato.Mas não eram outros tempos.Ele estava magoado.Cansado de todo o desprezo que ela lhe deu por anos.E logo agora que ele finalmente decidira esquecê-la,ela vinha com essa nova atitude.

-Sinto muito...-Disse,de maneira tão distante que isso surpreendeu Tomoyo.-...eu já vou com outra pessoa.

-Com a professora Mizuki?-Tomoyo disparou.

-Sim,eu vou com a Kaho.

Kaho?A morena apertou a alça de sua bolsa entre seus dedos.Quem intimidade era aquela?

-Sair com a professora é uma violação das regras.Sem contar que ela é bem mais velha que você.

-Não tão mais velha assim.E além do mais,gosto dela.Nos entendemos bem.Ela é inteligente,bonita,não julga as pessoas pelo que os outros dizem...-Nisso Eriol deu um olhar significativo a Tomoyo,que engoliu em seco.

-Está...-A morena abaixou a cabeça e começou a fitar seus pés.-...está realmente gostando dela?-Murmurou com um tom melancólico.Logo agora que percebera que apesar da fama,das provocações,das brigas,ela sentia algo mais por aquele belo rapaz,ela o estava perdendo.Perdendo como a professora Mizuki havia lhe dito.Aliás ela o perdia porque a professora Mizuki apareceu.

-Sim.

-Mas eu...eu...-Tomoyo sentiu o rosto esquentar.-...eu pensei que você gostava de mim.

-Como...como...-Eriol surpreendeu-se com isso.Como ela sabia disso?Mas pensando bem,do jeito que ele dava bandeira em relação aos seus sentimentos a ela,e como Tomoyo era observadora,não era difícil deduzir isso.-...Disse bem,gostava.Não sou tão idiota para ficar me arrastando atrás de uma garota que me despreza.-Encerrou a conversa virando-se e partindo.

* * * * * 

-Ele está violando todas as regras que existem...-Um puxão e um grito.-...Sair com uma professora!Isso é o cúmulo!-Outro puxão e outro grito.-...O que ele viu nela?-Mais um puxão e um enorme grito.

-TOMOYO!-Sakura pulou da cadeira,afastando-se de Tomoyo e a "arma" que ela tinha na mão.-Vai arrancar a minha cabeça fora se continuar assim.-Sakura massageou seu coro cabeludo.Havia ido à casa de Tomoyo para poder preparar-se para o festival.A amiga lhe dissera que gostava de costurar e que fizera um vestido que combinaria perfeitamente com ela.Mas assim que sentou na penteadeira e a morena começou a falar do fora que levara de Eriol,ela percebeu que as coisas iriam ficar perigosas.

-O quê?-Tomoyo fez uma expressão confusa,como se tivesse saído de um transe.

-Você quase me mata.É assim que você se penteia?

-Ah,desculpe Sakura-chan.

-Está assim por causa do Hiiragzawa?-Tomoyo corou dos pés a cabeça.

-Ele...é um idiota.-Murmurou.

-O quê?

-Ele é um idiota!Como ele pode gostar daquela mulher?Ele não vê que eu gosto dele?-Murmurou novamente,tristonha.

-Gosta?-Sakura franziu uma sobrancelha.-Se gosta tanto por que o trata da maneira que o trata?

-Bem...era para o bem dele,e às vezes ele também era irritante.Eu não sabia como lidar com o assédio dele.E também há a minha mãe.A família dos garotos no qual ele bateu era relacionada comercialmente com a minha mãe.Ela quase iria me tirar da escola por causa do Eriol,mas eu implorei que não,dizendo que iria ignorá-lo.

-Se o fato de desprezá-lo se dá a isso,por que não disse isso a ele antes?Poderiam ter se entendido,arrumado um jeito de se manterem próximos,serem amigos.

-E eu ia dizer a ele...quando eu o vi com _ela._-Sakura franziu o cenho.Ela?

-Ela quem?

-Uma ruiva irritante que ficava se pendurando nele.Eu os tinha visto na rua,não agüentei,morri de ciúmes e foi lá tirar satisfações,claro que naquela época não tinha associado os ciúmes com um tipo especial de gostar.Mas me senti desafiada.O ofendi,o maltratei.Fui uma idiota.No fim,a garota era apenas a irmã dele.Olha a vergonha.Mas já era tarde,a besteira já estava feita...foi aí que ele começou a agir diferente comigo.Não era mais doce,não tentava ser meu amigo,me tratava de um jeito como se sempre estivesse na defensiva.Então eu comecei a agir assim também,até que eu percebi que tinha perdido o controle e começado uma guerra pessoal.Sabia que ele gostava de mim,e isso até me agradava...até que _ela _apareceu.

-Agora você deve estar falando da professora Mizuki.

-É!-Tomoyo jogou a escova sobre a penteadeira e sentou-se na grande cama.-Aconselho a você tomar posse logo do Syaoran,antes que o perca.

-Mas...mas...você foi a primeira a me dizer que eu deveria manter distância dele.

-Esqueça todas as besteiras que eu disse.Não ligue para o que os outros vão pensar,pegue-o antes que ele te escape.Se você o ama,pegue-o.

-Acho que eu já o perdi.-Sakura soltou um suspiro.

-Não,não o perdeu.

-Como não?Viu o jeito como ele trata a prima dele?Com certeza deve haver algo mais na relação deles.

-Não creio nisso.E para você ter sorte,te arrumarei como uma princesa...ele rapidinho vai baixar a crista dele e se derreter por você.

-E quanto a você?

-Eu...bem...eu desisti.

-Ah não!Não deixe a professora tomar de você àquele que você ama.-Amor?Tomoyo não havia pensado nisso.Sabia que sentia algo por Eriol,mas nunca o classificou como amor.Mas agora que Sakura disse,realmente ela estava apaixonada pelo belo inglês.E se fosse teimosa o bastante,o teria de volta.

* * * * * * * * 

Syaoran recostou em umas das árvores do templo onde havia o festival.Estava começando a achar uma má idéia ter vindo.Mas Meilin insistira tanto,disse que seria a última festa deles enquanto eles estivessem no Japão,pois no início do verão eles iriam embora e por isso não teria como irem ao outro festival.Porém o que mais o irritava não eram as músicas e a multidão,mas eram as roupas.Meilin o forçara a vestir-se "decentemente",na concepção dela.E esse decente incluía calças de linho,camisa social e blazer.Ele olhou para suas roupas e suspirou,não sabia como elas ainda não tinham dado mofo de tanto que ficaram enfurnadas em seu armário.Somente usava essas roupas nas reuniões de negócios que tinha com a família Tsukishiro.Aliás,esse era o principal motivo de ele ter vindo ao Japão.Negócios.Como o único homem,e futuro chefe do clã Li,ele tinha que assumir certas responsabilidades fora do país,que sua mãe nem suas irmãs poderiam assumir.Isso incluía ir morar no Japão para ficar mais perto daqueles com quem a sua família mantinha relações.Mas agora,parecia que a sua mãe tinha novos planos para ele,parecia que ele teria que voltar.Já esperava por isso.Estava esperando por isso desde que completara dezesseis anos.Sabia que logo,logo,alcançaria a maioridade e isso lhe daria a liderança do clã.Por isso precisava voltar,voltar para assumir o que lhe é de direito.Voltar para ser o líder que todos esperam que ele seja.

Sakura entrou no templo e olhava freneticamente para todos os lados.Tomoyo encarou a amiga e soltou um sorriso.

-Pode ir procurá-lo.-Falou a morena.

-Procurar quem?-Sakura fez-se de desentendida.

-O Li.

-Por que eu iria procurá-lo?

-Eu não te arrumei toda para nada.

-Mas...-Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a apertar as mãos uma na outra,nervosamente.-...e se ele estiver com aquela garota?

-Não creio.

-Por quê?

-Por causa daquilo.-Tomoyo apontou para uma das barraquinhas do festival,onde Meilin estava entretida com um dos meninos que estudavam com ela.A chinesa estava tão ocupada que nem mesmo notara a escapada de Syaoran.

-Não se importa de ficar sozinha?-Sakura indagou a amiga.

-Não.Também tenho algo a resolver.-Rodou os olhos,esquadrinhando o local,quando viu o que queria.Eriol estava em uma das barracas com Mizuki.Seria hoje que ela o conseguiria de volta,afinal não deixara Sakura a convencer por nada.Faria jus ao sermão que recebera da amiga por estar desistindo de lutar pelo amor de Eriol.

-Entendo.-Sakura sorriu um pouco ao ver para onde a jovem estava olhando.-Boa sorte.

-Para você também.-Se separaram,cada uma seguindo seu caminho.

Sakura resolveu ir para um local mais afastado do templo,algo lhe dizia que deveria ir naquela direção,e ela estava certa.Quase desmaiou quando viu quem estava aos fundos do templo,recostado em uma árvore perto do lago e sendo iluminado pela luz do luar.Ele estava lindo vestido de maneira tão formal.Sabia que ele era atraente,mas o vendo dessa maneira,emanando uma aura tão confiante,só a fazia se apaixonar mais.Aproximou-se dele e parou ao seu lado.Syaoran,ao perceber a presença de um novo alguém,virou a cabeça e mirou os olhos verdes que o fitavam.

-Kinomoto,o que quer?-Disse,friamente,cruzando os braços sobre o tórax e voltando a fitar o reflexo da lua sobre o lago.

-Conversar.-Sakura sabia que ele estava sendo defensivo,mas quebraria essa barreira que ele criou por sua causa.Não deveria ter ouvido as meninas quando o conheceu.

-Não estou a fim de conversar.

-Syaoran...-A jovem levantou a mão e tocou o queixo dele,o fazendo encará-la.-...me perdoe.

-Sobre?

-Sobre tudo o que eu fiz.As coisas que eu disse,não quis te magoar.

-Agora você está arrependida?Me diga...Sakura...-Ele virou-se totalmente a encarado com olhos inexpressivos.-...o que a fez mudar de idéia e se sentir culpada?

-Bem...-Ela corou um pouco.-...eu estava com ciúmes,okay?Você,do nada,aparece belo e cavalheiro,chamando a atenção de todas e isso me deixou irritada.Admito que fui burra ao dar ouvidos a outras e não escutar a sua versão da história.De não te conhecer direito e já te julgar.Desculpe.

Parecia que a parede de gelo do chinês estava derretendo,pois ele relaxou e a fitou com doçura,sorrindo.Um sorriso sincero,sem o ar zombeteiro.Sakura corou mais ainda.Aquele sorriso ainda a mataria um dia.

-Ciúmes,é?-Agora havia um tom zombeteiro na voz dele.

-Ah sim,tenho que contar as vezes que você me provocava falando um bando de besteiras.Eu tinha que retrucar.-Defendeu-se.

-Ah...então aquele ataque de fúria quando eu estava com a Meilin eram ciúmes também?

-Sim...-Sakura murmurou,totalmente constrangida por admitir isso.

-Bom...-Ele sussurrou e a jovem percebeu que ele estava bem próximo.Tão próximo que ela podia sentir a respiração morna dele em sua face e seu coração bater tão acelerado,que ela podia ouvi-lo em seus ouvidos.

-Syaoran...-Ela murmurou e fechou os olhos quando percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer.Syaoran tomou os lábios dela em um beijo cálido e apaixonado.Para Sakura,aquilo era o céu.Envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele,enquanto ele a envolvia pela cintura a trazendo mais perto para seu corpo e aprofundando o beijo.Qualquer chateação que a jovem tivera,no passado,por mudar de cidade bruscamente,foi-se somente com esse beijo.

Continua...

_*Não sei como funciona o esquema de nomes dos templos japoneses(se são nomes religiosos,ou nome das famílias que os constrói.Esse nome maluco eu apenas inventei.Não deve existir somente o templo Tsukimine em Tomoeda^^)_


	6. Ele teve que partir Ela prometeu esperar

NA:Sei que demorei uma eternidade para colocar esse capítulo,mas antes tarde do que nunca.Ele saiu curto,mas é que eu não queria enrolar muito colocando coisas irrelevantes e enchendo lingüiça.Espero que gostem e não me matem...porque eu estou farejando ameaças de morte^^

Era como se fosse um sétimo sentido,que por mais que ele tentasse ignorar sempre se manifestava quando ela estava por perto.Ele,não sabendo como,podia senti-la.Como se algo dentro de seu corpo desse um aviso de que ela estava ali.

-O que quer Daidouji?-Disse,sem ao menos se virar.

-Conversar.-Tomoyo percorreu seus olhos violetas entre Eriol e Kaho,e sentiu seu sangue ferver quando Kaho lhe sorriu.

-É importante?-O rapaz virou-se e Tomoyo prendeu a respiração.Desde quando ele era tão bonito assim?Os cabelos negros,como a noite,caíam sobre seus olhos,que somente agora ela notou que eram azuis escuros.A lente dos óculos sempre a impedia de ver qual era a verdadeira cor deles.Por falar nisso,ele ficava muito bem sem os óculos.

-Sim...-A jovem conseguiu encontrar palavras no meio do estado de choque em que estava.

Eriol olhou da Kaho para Tomoyo,indeciso sobre o que fazer.Estava se divertindo com a mulher mais velha,mas mesmo assim a sua mente não se afastava de uma certa morena de lindos olhos violetas.E agora que ela estava a sua frente,sua indecisão aumentou mais ainda.Parece que foi Kaho que resolveu o dilema do rapaz.

-Bem...os deixarei conversar.-Passou por Eriol e gentilmente sussurrou em seu ouvido.-Boa sorte.

Tomoyo viu a mulher partir com um grande sorriso no rosto,dirigido a ela,e isso a irritou.

-Você não tem vergonha não?-Começou com um tom de repreensão.Eriol apenas cruzou os braços sobre o tórax e ficou encarando a jovem a sua frente.Não deixando se abalar pelo fato de que o rosto rubro dela,os olhos irradiando fúria combinando com o belo vestido,o estava deixando com as pernas fracas.

-De quê?-Disse,de maneira casual.

-Ficar andando por aí com uma mulher que tem idade para ser...para ser...

-Uma boa amiga?-Completou,displicente.

-Vocês não me pareciam ter uma conversa muito amigável.

-Daidouji,se você veio aqui para me repreender,enumerar meus defeitos,me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer,pode dar meia volta e ir embora.-O jovem virou-se,intencionado em partir.

-De jeito nenhum!-Tomoyo segurou no braço dele e o puxou para mais perto.-Eu não terminei de falar.Como você pode ser assim tão idiota?-Ela ainda segurava o braço dele,e mesmo que pudesse se soltar,Eriol não queria.Era bom sentir o toque dela por cima do tecido de sua roupa.

-Idiota?-O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha.Ela o tirou de uma conversa agradável com Kaho apenas para ficar soltando as tradicionais ofensas?Como ele pôde se apaixonar por uma menina tão mimada?

-Sim...idiota.-Ela abaixou o tom de voz,assim como a cabeça.De um momento para o outro,Tomoyo começou a considerar seus sapatos a coisa mais interessante de se olhar.Tudo para não encarar aqueles belos olhos azuis.-Como você não pode perceber o que eu sinto...

-Como?-Eriol aproximou-se do rosto dela,sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-O que eu...-Tomoyo levantou a cabeça e ofegou.O rosto dele estava tão próximo do seu que ela podia sentir sua respiração em sua face,assim como poderia olhar mais profundamente naqueles belos olhos.-...sinto por você.-Murmurou,ainda em transe.

-O que sente por mim?E o que você sente por mim?-Não havia o tradicional sorriso misterioso ou malicioso na face do jovem,apenas uma expressão relaxada para ocultar os batimentos acelerados de seu coração na espera do que estava por vir.

-Eu...eu...eu...

-Você?-Ele aproximou-se mais.

-...te amo.-Disse tão baixo,que Eriol quase não ouviu.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto do moreno,que rapidamente fechou a distância entre os dois e capturou aqueles lábios desejados por anos.Finalmente teria a Tomoyo para si.Talvez a espera não tivesse sido muito ruim.Afinal,valeu a pena.

* * * * * * *

-Não disse a ela?-Eriol brincava com Spinnel,em cima de sua cama,enquanto via pelo canto do olho Li torcer e amassar um pedaço de papel.Estava nervoso,podia dizer isso do amigo.Afinal,ele não apareceria na sua casa no meio da noite por nada.E o inglês sabia porque o amigo estava nervoso.Por causa de seu namoro com Sakura,por causa de sua partida.Não sabia como dizer a amada que iria partir.

-Não.-Li desistiu de brigar com o pedaço de papel e o jogou sobre a mesa,em derrota.

-Syaoran,precisa dizer a ela,namoram a uns dois meses e até hoje você não lhe falou que irá voltar para a China,para sempre.

-É,eu sei.Mas...sabe...

-O quê?-Eriol virou-se,sentando na cama.Tinha uma vaga idéia do que o amigo iria dizer.Estava começando a ficar dividido entre o amor de Sakura e as responsabilidades como futuro líder do clã Li.

-Eu não sei se realmente quero voltar.Desde pequeno eu fui preparado para isso,para assumir o lugar que foi de meu pai,e confesso que sempre fiquei entusiasmado com isso.Sempre quis fazer jus a confiança que impunham em mim,sempre quis ser como meu pai,que eu mal conheci...-Syaoran abaixou o tom de voz,ao lembrar-se do pai falecido,quando ele ainda era um garotinho.-...mas agora,eu não sei mais o que quero.Ser líder do clã Li era algo que sempre esteve convicto dentro de mim.Assim como o seu desejo de ser escritor...-O jovem fez uma comparação ao fato de Eriol sempre ter adorado escrever.-...mas...

-Agora com a chegada de Sakura,você não sabe mais o que quer.

-Sim.Sei que não poderei a levar comigo.Minha mãe não permitiria,a família dela não permitiria.E seria egoísmo querer interromper os sonhos dela por causa de meus caprichos.-O chinês suspirou ao lembrar-se das várias conversas que teve com a namorada,e de todas as vezes que ela dizia que seu grande sonho era se tornar a primeira bailarina em uma grande apresentação.Levá-la para a China e impedir que esse sonho se realizasse era no mínimo egoísmo de sua parte.

-Ainda bem que eu não tenho que passar por esse dilema.-Eriol deitou-se na cama,puxando o gato para deitá-lo sobre a sua barriga e continuar brincando com ele.

-Essa sua frase não está me ajudando muito.Eu vim aqui atrás de um conselho de amigo,mas você não está sendo amigo.-O garoto franziu o cenho em desagrado.

-Você queria que eu o incentivasse?Tem que levar em conta que eu também não estou feliz em perder meu melhor amigo.Mas sei que uma amizade à distância sobrevive...Mas um amor?!Sakura vai ter que amar muito você para suportar isso até o dia em que vocês estejam juntos de novo.

-Era nisso que eu estava pensando.Serão mais dois anos até ela se formar no segundo grau.Depois mais quatro anos dentro da faculdade de dança.No total serão seis anos longe.Não creio que as férias serão o suficiente para matar as saudades.E duvido que eu tenha tempo para tirar férias...então...

-Então o quê?-O inglês sentou-se bruscamente,derrubando Spinnel em cima da cama,que eriçou os pelos e rosnou para ele por tal movimento brusco o ter tirado de 

sua posição confortável.-Não está pensando no que eu estou pensando?Está?

-Estou.

-Mas...mas...Syaoran...

-Acho que o melhor para nós dois e deixar a Sakura livre para seguir a sua vida.

-Então você...

-Vou terminar com ela.

* * * * * * *

-Aonde vai mostrenga?-Touya chamou,quando viu a irmã descer as escadas da casa com um sorriso no rosto e bem arrumada.

-Me encontrar com o Syaoran.-O rapaz logo torceu o nariz em desagrado.Não gostava nada,nada de ver a sua irmã namorando aquele moleque.Ainda mais quando soube da fama que ele tinha.Só permitiu o namoro porque Yukito insistiu que o garoto era boa pessoa.Mas mesmo assim,ele não gostava de lembrar que a Sakura andava para cima e para baixo com ele.

-Não demore.-Foi tudo que disse,porque se falasse mais,começaria a soltar ofensas em relação ao chinês e isso apenas ocasionaria mais uma briga com Sakura.

A jovem foi caminhando a passos apressados até o parque do Pingüim Real.O local estava bem movimentado,devido ao início do verão e ao fim de tarde daquele dia.Quando entrou no parque divisou a figura sentada ao longe em um dos balanços.Com um grande sorriso no rosto,correu até o rapaz,que ao notar a sua presença levantou-se e a acolheu em um abraço,dando-lhe um longo e apaixonado beijo,como se esse fosse o último de suas vidas.

-O que tinha de tão importante para me falar?-Sakura ainda sorria,dentro do abraço de Syaoran.

-Eu...-O jovem não sabia por onde começar,ver aqueles olhos verdes brilhando para ele tirava toda a sua coragem.Delicadamente afastou uma mecha mel do cabelo dela,e passou a ponta dos dedos sobre seu rosto.Soltou-se do abraço e sentou-se novamente no balanço.Sakura sentou-se ao seu lado,notando que o namorado estava muito sério,e além de sério,estava muito arrumado.Syaoran não vestia as suas costumeiras calças jeans,camisas informais,seus tênis,cintos de correntes e coisa e tal.Ele estava em um terno,e apenas isso a preocupava.Nunca vira o namorado tão sério em um de  seus encontros.

-Sabe Sakura...-Ele começou com uma voz suave e um olhar distante.-...você deve saber que como guerreiro do clã Li,eu tenho responsabilidades.-Sakura concordou com a cabeça.Ouvira falar muito sobre o clã Li.Quando conheceu Li fez uma pesquisa sobre eles.Nunca poderia pensar que a família daquele rapaz,tão simples,fosse tão importante na China.Era um clã milenar,e como o herdeiro homem mais novo,Syaoran logo assumiria o posto que um dia fora de seu pai.Sempre ouvia o entusiasmo do jovem de seguir o legado de seu pai,e sempre compartilhou desse entusiasmo com ele.

-E?-Sakura disse,quando reparou que ele ficou muito calado.

-Eu já esperava que eu dia tivesse que partir,voltar a Hong Kong,só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.Quero dizer,cedo agora que eu te conheci.

-Como?

-Era isso que Meilin veio fazer aqui.Ela veio me buscar para poder começar a me inteirar nos negócios da família.Na liderança do clã.

-Syaoran!Isso é maravilhoso!-Desajeitada,ainda sentada no balanço,Sakura abraçou Syaoran.

-Você não entendeu Sakura.-Disse em um tom melancólico.Ela não havia compreendido o que ele quis dizer.

-Claro que entendo.Isso é o que você sempre quis.Não é?-Ela desfez o abraço e o encarou.O jovem olhava para o chão e apertava as correntes do balanço com força.-Syaoran?O que há de errado?-Perguntou desconfiada.Ele estava muito nervoso,e ela podia sentir isso.

-O que há de errado é que eu partirei e não voltarei Sakura.-Um frio correu a espinha da garota.-E não poderei te levar comigo.Não até que você se forme na faculdade.Seria egoísmo meu levá-la comigo e destruir seus sonhos.

-Mas...eu não me importo.

-Mas eu sim.

-Eu não me importo Syaoran,desde que eu esteja com você.

-Você não entendeu Sakura.Não poderemos ficar juntos.Minha família não aprovaria eu te levar para lá,me consideram muito novo para ter um relacionamento.Tudo o que eles querem é que eu pense apenas nos negócios,coração depois.E sua família também não permitiria.

-Então...-Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelos olhos dela e Syaoran teve vontade de se bater.Nunca quis fazer a sua flor chorar.-...eu te espero.Nem que seja a eternidade.

-Não!Não quero que você se prenda a mim.-O jovem saiu do balanço e ajoelhou-se em frente a ela,segurando o rosto dela com ambas as mãos.

-Eu não me importo.

-Não quero ser um estorvo na sua vida.Você com certeza encontrará outro que te amará tanto o mais do que eu te amo.

-Mas...eu quero a você.Tivemos tanto trabalho para ficarmos juntos.Enfrentamos tantas coisas.A minha família,as más línguas das pessoas...vai desistir assim fácil?

-Não estou desistindo.Estou pensando no que é melhor para gente.

-Syaoran...-Ela segurou uma das mãos dele em seu rosto,com a sua.-...mesmo que você diga não,eu te esperarei.Sei que um dia estaremos juntos de novo.Por isso esperarei.

-Mas Sakura...

-Não discuta comigo.-Pousou um dedo sobre os lábios dele.-Apenas diga que fará o mesmo.

Syaoran sorriu abertamente.Claro que faria isso.Não lutou tanto por ela por nada.

-Claro que sim,meu amor.

* * * * * * *

Sakura não teve coragem de ir até o aeroporto despedir-se de Syaoran.Pois mesmo prometendo que não choraria por ele,ela tinha certeza que se o visse subindo naquele avião,se debulharia em lágrimas.E ela não iria chorar.Iria sorrir até o dia em que eles se reencontrassem.

Olhou pela janela de seu quarto,o céu azul começando a ser pintado pelos tons alaranjados do pôr do sol.Foi em uma tarde como essa que eles tiveram a conversa que mudaria as suas vidas.Viu ao longe um avião cruzar o céu e murmurou um adeus.Virou-se e sentou-se à escrivaninha de seu quarto,mirando o retrato que estava em cima dela.Era um retrato que ela havia tirado com Syaoran no dia da despedida deles no parque.E mesmo dentro de toda a tristeza que eles sofreram,os dois ainda sorriam.Continuou a mirar o retrato,apertando entre os dedos o colar que ganhou do amado.Era uma corrente prata tendo como pingente uma flor de sakura.Foi ao mesmo tempo um presente de despedida e de confirmação de compromisso e uma promessa muda de espera.

-Meu querido Syaoran...-Sussurrou,passando um dedo sobre o retrato.-...te esperarei,nem que seja para sempre.

Continua...


	7. Ele era apenas um garoto Eu era apenas u...

Ele era apenas um garoto...Eu era apenas uma garota

_Querida Sakura,como vai?_

_Confesso,e assumo a culpa deliberadamente.Sei que não lhe escrevo há tempos,sei que a cada ano que passa nosso contato anda ficando cada vez mais escasso,não nego nada disso.Nossas vidas andam tomando mais do nosso tempo do que planejamos e anda nos separando cada vez mais.É triste admitir isso,mas estamos nos afastando.Eu com a minha carreira de empresário bem sucedido e você com a sua luta para conseguir realizar seus sonhos.Torço para que os alcance.Mas não é por isso que venho lhe escrever essa carta.É por outro motivo._

_Seria mentira dizer que o que sinto por você se esvaiu,pois eu tenho certeza de que todo o sentimento que brotou em mim desde o primeiro dia em que pus os olhos em você,continua firme e mais forte do que nunca.Mas seria egoísmo meu prender você a esse sentimento,sem ter a certeza de que ele ainda é correspondido.Anos passaram,coisas mudaram,nós mudamos.Não somos mais aqueles adolescentes de dezesseis anos,que tiveram que brigar com tudo e todos para conseguir vencer os empecilhos que a sociedade nos impôs e viver um amor juvenil.Somos adultos agora.Com novas perspectivas de vida e novos ideais.E novos corações._

_Sei que prometemos um ao outro que esperaríamos até o dia em que os nossos caminhos se cruzassem de novo,mas até lá,quando tempo isso pode levar?Mais seis anos?Vinte?Trinta?Eu te esperaria para sempre,Sakura,mas não quero te prender a mim de tal maneira impedindo que você possa seguir a sua vida e quem sabe achar,se já não achou,um novo amor._

_Por isso,venho por meio dessa carta lhe dizer que o melhor para nós é terminarmos e seguirmos com as nossas vidas.Sem olhar para trás,sem se arrepender de nossas decisões.Esse será o melhor caminho.E quando eles se cruzarem novamente,sorriremos um para o outro e veremos que essa foi a melhor escolha._

_Com amor_

_Syaoran._

_Querido Syaoran._

_Confesso que foi um choque ler a sua carta,que foi uma dor imensa ver que você estava desistindo assim tão fácil de tudo o que batalhamos para ter.Mas também foi com alívio que eu percebi que nada em você tinha mudado.Que os sentimentos que um dia você nutriu por mim ainda estão aí,dentro de seu coração.E digo e reafirmo que os meus não mudaram em nada,apenas continuaram a crescer cada dia mais._

_Sei que a distância é dolorosa,que nossas vidas estão tomando rumos diferentes,que nós estamos nos tornando pessoas diferentes.Mas sei,também,que se procurarmos lá no fundo,ainda encontraremos aqueles dois jovens que um dia,em um parque durante o pôr-do-sol,prometeram que esperariam um pelo outro para sempre._

_Ainda mantenho a minha promessa,e não a quebrarei.Sei que o que você quer é o melhor para gente,como sempre,mas dessa vez,sinto muito meu querido Syaoran,irei contestar.Não desistirei de você tão fácil.Não fui contra tudo e todos para te ter e para depois lhe deixar partir.Pode achar egoísmo da minha parte,mas pela primeira fez na minha vida deixarei esse sentimento predominar em mim.E quando nossos caminhos se cruzarem novamente,sorrirei e lhe direi que te amo.E mesmo que sua vida tenha tomado outro rumo que não se interligue a minha,ainda lutarei._

_Não desistirei tão fácil,como prometi,te esperarei para sempre._

_Com todo o meu amor_

_Sakura._

Syaoran releu mais uma vez a carta,um pequeno sorriso brotando em seu rosto.Sakura nunca mudaria,não importa quantos anos se passassem.Guardou o papel,já marcado de tanto ser lido e relido,dentro do envelope e colocou entre as páginas de sua agenda pessoal.Recostou na cadeira e esperou,não muito,pois logo uma bela morena entrou em seu quarto.

-Xiaolang!-A voz de Meilin ecoou pelo local,com um tom irritado.-Estou te esperando há horas,e você nem para me avisar que estava pronto.

Syaoran levantou-se de sua cadeira,sorrindo marotamente para a prima.O sorriso,os olhos chocolates e os cabelos revoltos eram as únicas reminiscências do rapaz rebelde que um dia fora.Fora alguns traços de sua personalidade jovial que ele insistia em manter.E se alguém um dia ouvisse a história do presidente das empresas Li,nunca imaginaria que aquele homem,no auge dos seus 23 anos,um dia fora um adolescente transgressor de regras.

-Oras...eu que deveria reclamar,estou pronto há horas.Você que demorou.-Retrucou o homem,o sorriso ainda predominando em seu rosto jovial.

-Bem,aqui estou.Vamos...-Meilin caminhou até ele,pronta para lhe dar o braço e sair na melhor companhia,do hotel,quando algo a fez parar e torcer as suas belas feições em uma careta de desagrado.

-O que foi?-Syaoran piscou diante das expressões dela.

-O que é isso?-A mulher apontou com desagrado para os pés do homem.Syaoran olhou para baixo e levantou um pouco as calças,deixando melhor visível seus calçados.

-Tênis?-Arriscou.Nisso,Meilin fez uma cara mais feia ainda.

-Como você espera ir ao teatro usando terno e tênis?-Li sorriu mais maroto ainda.

-Aqueles sapatos estavam me apertando.

-Como o temido presidente das empresas Li pode usar terno e tênis?-Meilin continuou,desgostosa,ainda mirando os pés do primo.

_He was a boy, she was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say?…_

-Meilin…-Syaoran rodou os olhos,segurando o braço da mulher.-Vamos embora,antes que percamos o inicio da apresentação.-Disse,arrastando a jovem quarto afora,antes que essa pudesse protestar mais.

_He wanted her, she'd never tell,_

_ secretly she wanted him as well_

Os olhos estavam hipnotizados,presos na bela figura que se mexia como o vento suave da primavera ao bater nas folhas da cerejeira.Os cabelos mel presos em um elaborado penteado,o corpo esguio e bem formado pelos anos de prática movimentava-se com suavidade,assim como a seda da saia do vestido.Os belos olhos estavam fechados,concentrados na música suave que tocava e que penetrava a sua alma.

O teatro parisiense estava cheio.A elite da sociedade estava toda reunida para prestigiar a nova companhia de dança que chegara a cidade,com uma peça pós-moderna,interpretada pelos melhores bailarinos mundiais,e entre eles estava a nova celebridade do mundo da dança.Uma jovem japonesa,que estava encantando a todos com seus traços suaves e a sua técnica angelical de dançar.E estava encantando principalmente o homem que estava sentado na primeira fileira do teatro,o homem mais conhecido dentro dos ramos de negócios no mundo e dentro do ramo de celebridades,como o solteiro mais cobiçado da China.

Os olhos verdes abriram-se,esquadrinhando a platéia discretamente,e recaíram sobre o moreno sentado na primeira fileira.Acenou em reconhecimento e deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o modo como ele se vestia.Os anos passariam,mas Syaoran nunca mudaria.

A apresentação encerrou-se sob a ovação do público.Graciosamente os bailarinos foram na frente do palco e agradeceram,desaparecendo por detrás da pesada cortina vermelha.Syaoran moveu-se rapidamente e em questão de segundos estava nos bastidores do teatro,percorrendo entre a multidão de figurinistas,bailarinos,contra regras,diretores e produção.Divisou,entre um grupo de bailarinas,a figura esguia do anjo que prendeu a sua atenção durante a apresentação.

-Como essas bailarinas não quebram sendo que parecem tão frágeis?Já viu a finura das pernas delas?-Disse,em tom sarcástico.

-Talvez seja,porque elas não são tão frágeis como aparentam ser.Ou talvez seja porque o senhor não veja a beleza do balé.-A jovem virou-se e encarou o homem agora a sua frente,que lhe sorria maliciosamente.

-Eu vejo beleza no balé,principalmente nas bailarinas.-E seus olhos brilharam em divertimento,enquanto os da mulher a sua frente brilharam em raiva.

-Não sabia que o senhor tinha senso de beleza?...-Os olhos verdes avaliaram o jovem de cima abaixo.-...Já que o senso de moda está precário.-E se prenderam no par de tênis surrado por debaixo das calças do terno.

Syaoran sorriu abertamente a jovem.

-Certas coisas não mudam,Sakura.-A jovem bailarina sorriu de volta.

-O mesmo digo eu.Parece que você aceitou meu convite.Pensei que não gostasse de balé?

-E não gosto.Mas quando vi o cronograma na porta do meu quarto...-E indicou o mesmo,que continha na capa o desenho de uma bailarina.-...e vi quem era a primeira bailarina da apresentação,não pude resistir.

-Então você veio pela bailarina,e não pela peça em si?

-Exatamente.

-Realmente,certas coisas não mudam,Syaoran.

-Com certeza.-E deu um passo a frente,envolvendo um braço na cintura esguia da jovem e a trazendo para mais perto de si,lhe arrebatando um sufocante e apaixonado beijo.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard, _

_how we rock each others world?_

-Por isso que eu digo que ele não tem muita moral para contestar.-A mulher falou,mirando seus belos olhos verdes nos verdes da jovem a sua frente.

-Mas...-A garota ainda tentou argumentar,temerosa de que o pior acontecesse e Syaoran se enfurecesse com a sua saída.

-Vá,deixa que do seu pai cuide eu.-A morena sorriu a garota,que sorriu de volta e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dela,saiu correndo da casa,antes que Li descobrisse a saída dela.Assim que a porta da mansão fechou-se,um belo homem surgiu na sala dessa.

-Onde a Nadeschiko foi?-Indagou Syaoran.

-Se encontrar com o namorado.-Retrucou Sakura,suprimindo uma risada,quando viu o homem fazer cara feia.

-Aquele baderneiro?Eu já falei que ela não vai namorar um...um...um...

-Moleque transgressor de regras,rebelde,skatista e baderneiro?

-Sim.Ele não serve para ela.Ela é muito...

-Delicada,uma menina ingênua,bonita e os meninos são uns aproveitadores?-E Sakura riu.-Com quem será que eles dois se parecem?

Syaoran abraçou a esposa e soltou um muxoxo de indignação.

-Com nós dois?-Respondeu,escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço da mulher e tentando falar com uma voz contrariada,mas sem conseguir evitar o riso.

-E lembra como nós terminamos?-Retrucou Sakura,divertida.

-Se lembro.Por isso estamos aqui hoje.-E afastou-se um pouco,olhando nos olhos da esposa,sorrindo abertamente.Sakura sorriu de volta e avaliou o marido atentamente.

-Aonde o senhor vai vestido desse jeito?

-Reunião na empresa.-Respondeu,displicente,pegando a sua pasta em cima do móvel,perto da entrada da casa.

-De blazer,calça jeans e tênis?

-Qual é o problema?

-Você não muda Syaoran Li.Você não é mais um moleque,é um pai de família.-Disse,tentando colocar um tom irritado na voz,mas fracassando plenamente.

-Eu sei.-Li sorriu marotamente,beijando a esposa de leve,nos lábios,e depois depositando um beijo na barriga proeminente dela.-E você me ama por isso.-E ainda sorria quando saiu de casa.

Sakura soltou um suspiro exasperado.Os anos poderiam passar,mas Syaoran ainda seria o menino rebelde que ela conheceu,desprezou e se apaixonou.

_He was a boy, she was a girl_

**Fim**

NA:O que acharam do final?Ele veio na minha cabeça durante a madrugada quando eu estava tendo um acesso de insônia terrível,hahahaha.Eu achei que ficou meigo.Espero que tenham gostado também.Eu falei que o final um dia viria,era só esperar^^.Bjks


End file.
